wiksterialanefanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Confrontation, Part 1
"Confrontation, Part 1" is the 8th episode of Wiksteria Lane, and the first part of the first season's finale. Summary Renaboss finds himself surprisingly caught in the role of mediator when Jdg98 takes UFO Editor hostage, by means of a firearm, with the intention of finding out the truth behind his friend DoctorStrange's untimely death, and of making him pay for committing the murder. Meanwhile, Lynettefan2626 takes a backseat and enjoys the unfolding of events, and ImmaGleek decides to come clean to Lady Junky. Plot We see a huge assembly gathering just outside the Community Hall. DoctorStrange, the founder and supreme leader of Wiksteria Lane, is in front of a few microphones on a stand, as all of his followers, the residents of the large community, cheer him on. Doc resumes talking, "...and it is therefore with great pleasure that I announce all of these new regulations. I realize it might take us some time to adapt, but eventually we'll all get there together. I have strong belief that these measures are the best thing we could do for this wiki, and exactly the kind of things that will help set us apart from all the other communities. Not that it is a competition, of course. We're doing this all with the intent of simply making this wiki the best it can possibly be. The new picture frames, the new scene-by-scene rundown recaps, the new layouts of the infoboxes... the lane shall look beautiful once we're done with this make-over." The crowd cheers enthusiastically. "I would like to call to the front the amazing co-administrators of Wiksteria Lane. Come on up, gentlemen." As the men make their way to the front, to stand beside their leader, he calls them up, "UFO Editor! KiMO! And last but not least, the latest addition to our reigning team, give it up for Lynettefan2626." Lynette joins his fellow admins at the front of the assembly, and waves at the crowd, always with a smile. In the audience, ImmaGleek appears to be captivated by him. Lady Junky is seen shouting, "That's my beau!". Doc says, "It is uncanny how fast and how productive Lynette has been in helping to make this a better wiki. It is with great honor and pleasure that I announce that he has, this very day, become one of us. Welcome to the grand league, Lynettefan." The crowd cheers even louder, and Lynette takes a bow, always smiling. Doc continues: "As you all know, unfortunately, one of our beloved co-admins, Villain fan, had to leave so suddenly for personal reasons. But I'm sure Lynette will more than aptly fill his shoes, and fill the void left by his absence." KiMO doesn't look too happy about any of this, and doesn't even try to hide it. UFO taps Kimo's arm with his, in an attempt to get him to smile, to no avail. Doc then says, "This is one wonderful day, for all of us. And the mere start of one wonderful era. I can see, I really can see, so many great things coming our way, here, to our peaceful community. You'll see it soon as well. And with that in mind, here's to our future, here's to our happiness, here's to our success!" The crowd goes wild. "This is a beautiful day!!!!", he shouts. The screen fades to black. Image. Flashback sequence is over, and we see Jdg98, teary-eyed, yielding Lynette's firearm. Renaboss is scared out of his mind. He tries to calm the kid down. "Jdg, what... what do you think you are doing? For God's sake, put the gun down, and let us talk." Jdg tells him, "Do you think I'm stupid? The minute I put down the gun that maniac is gonna pick it up and shoot me!" Rena replies, "What maniac?! He's UFO! He's been helping us out, you know that, what is this about?" Jdg says, "He knows what it's about!", and UFO tells him, lips quivering, "I don't, I, I don't..." Jdg takes a few steps forward and UFO and Rena take a few back, instinctively, out of genuine fear. Rena reminds Jdg that he had asked him to put the gun back in Lynette's bedroom. "And I was gonna do that. I was. Until that... that psychotic son of a bitch called me... by my name. My real name." Rena asks, "What are you talking about?" Jdg continues talking, as though he didn't even listen to his friend, continually staring at UFO, gunpointing him. "I only told... you. And Doc. The two of you. Only you knew, no one else. I shared that with you. I shared that with you because I trusted you. Doc... he took that secret to the grave. But you... you told that bastard, didn't you? Because you were always teaming up with him behind our backs." UFO tries to defend himself, "No, no, never, I hate him, I, I... I didn't, I never told him anything, I swear to God." UFO sits down slowly on the chair. Jdg approaches him, gun in tow, and says, "I am feeling so, so stupid right now... having shared all of the plans I made with Rena... with you. Telling you everything, so that you could run back to your sick friend and spill everything. Cos that's what the case is, right? You fucking bastard... you and him, the two of you... you're just one more pawn in Lynette's sick games!" UFO's tears flow steadily down his face as he swears he's not in cahoots with Lynette. Renaboss tries to reason with his friend once more. "Look... Jdg... you're just a kid. You're 13, you, you don't wanna do this, you don't want to ruin your whole life like this. Please, please, put the gun down. Or give it, give it to me. You don't wanna do this. You're not a killer." Jdg becomes annoyed and says, "Oh, my God, do you have anything at all original to say to me?" Rena is motionless. Jdg says, staring at UFO, "I hate... that I have to do this. I do. I'm gonna ruin my whole life because of this shit. But before that, I'm gonna ruin yours. And then Lynette's. And you bastards deserve this, because you ruined so many lives yourselves." This said, Jdg releases the safety of the gun. Another flashback sequence starts. DoctorStrange gets out of his template and notices Jdg98 across the street, trying to move some boxes into his own template, after having moved in, but he drops most of the stuff on the ground. Doc crosses the street and greets him and introduces himself, as the founder of the lane. Jdg is immediately shaky, faced with the leader. Doc asks who he might be, and Jdg tells him, "I'm Jo... I'm, ... Jdg98, I just, I just moved in, I'm gonna stay here from now on, helping my uncle, JMsapphireZ?" Doc says, "Oh, right... my sympathies, I hear he isn't doing very well lately." Jdg says that his uncle's cancer is back, and it doesn't seem as though he'll recover from it this time. Doc says, "Well, just so you know, I'm here for you, both of you, whatever you might need, let me know." He slips him a contact card and says, "You guys can call me anytime, day, night, whatever, whenever you need something." Jdg smiles, earnestly, and says, "Thank you." Doc smiles back and leaves, but not before wishing his uncle well. Back in the present, Jdg seems to be unable to pull the trigger. He just keeps aiming the gun at a sobbing UFO, who's coiled up in his chair. Rena comments that he can tell Jdg doesn't want to do this. He's just upset, and scared. "Put the gun down. Please, Jdg, talk to me, talk to us." "Why?" the kid says, "Why bother? I have already talked to him. I trusted him, and look where it got me. With a... fricking gun in my hand, about to blow this fucker's head off. About to throw my whole life away. Why should I talk? Everyone I share something with... ends up betraying me. I don't wanna talk anymore." Rena moves in closer, and says, "That's not true, you can talk to me..." He can't finish the sentence because a ravid Jdg turns the gun in his direction, shouting, "WHY?! SO YOU CAN LIE TO ME ALSO??!!" Rena is scared out of his mind, and starts tearing up and backing off. Jdg tells him, "I said... no more goddamn talking." In her study, Lady is going through a catalogue of wedding cakes when ImmaGleek lets herself in. "Watcha doing?" she asks. Lady explains what she's doing, and Imma comments that all those cakes look pretty delicious. She then asks Lady why it is that all of a sudden she started getting oh so anxious about her wedding to Lynette. Lady smiles and says "I just get bite... by wedding bug, oui?" Imma gives her a snidely smile and says, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure you've been bit by something. Maybe that hot piece of tanned ass who moved in next door has sunk his teeth into you, huh?" Lady's smile disappears as she asks what Imma is talking about. "Oh, come on, it's no secret you have the hots for the new guy. We can all see it. Even your fiancé." Lady gets shaky. Imma continues: "I bet that's why you wanna rush the wedding, huh? Focus on your already happening relationship rather than lusting after some other guy. Bet that whole thing made you feel tons of guilt. Shame, shame, shame, Lady. Ladies don't do that, they don't think about other men like that." Lady's look changes to one of lightly covered anger, and she tells Imma that it is best that she leave her study. Imma says, "What's wrong? I didn't come here to make you feel insulted, Lady. Honest. I came to help you ease the guilt." "How?" Lady asks. "By telling you that you're not alone. Your fiancé too is straying. You're not the only one with someone else on their mind." Lady is shocked. "What... what do you mean by this? How you know?". Imma's smile gets wider than ever as she says, "Oh, honey, I'm fucking him. So I have first-hand knowledge of it." Imma keeps smiling at Lady, until she gets punched right in the face. Imma is thrown to the wall by the fury of Lady's closed fist. Lady starts getting teary-eyed. "You lie. You lie, chienne." Imma turns to her, smirking, and says "Really? I lie?". "Yes. I know you want to steal him. From me. I see those looks you give. You try to come between me and my man, putaine. I won't let you." Imma, clearly upset, stands up to her, but Lady backs off and says, "I think we done here." "I think so too." Imma starts to leave, but then turns back to her and says, "Actually, I just have one more thing to say." Imma punches Lady square in the jaw as well, and a catfight, but a fierce one, then ensues, with both women throwing themselves at each other, throwing kicks and scratches and punches as they roll around the room, engaged in a violent physical altercation. Lynette enters the study and breaks them apart, asking what is going on. Imma composes herself and says that nothing was going on, and she was just on her way out. Lynette turns to his fiancée and repeats the question, but a silent Lady simply keeps staring at her rival as she leaves the room, full of rage. Flashback sequence - Doc is having a meeting with Jdg in the former's living room, when UFO walks in. He seems upset. Doc asks him what is up, and UFO tells him not much, though he's clearly lying. He then asks Doc to lend him a DVD, and Doc says he'll go get it for him, but UFO tells him not to mind that, to stay with Jdg as he goes upstairs and gets the DVD from his bedroom's shelf. Doc acquiesces and UFO goes upstairs, but instead heads for the secretary and opens a drawer, from which he pulls some documents regarding the history of the wiki. He is appalled at what he sees. In the present time, Rena keeps trying to talk Jdg out of their current situation, but the young man isn't budging. Jdg is now sitting on one of the couches, no longer aiming the gun at UFO, but still grasping it. Jdg says, "I remember how upset you looked that day... after the meeting. KiMO... he looked so pissed when Doc announced Lynette as an admin. You, you just smiled. You didn't seem to have a problem at all with that. With a bad, sick, evil murderer becoming an admin. You just smiled, smiled, like that sick fuck is always smiling. And that afternoon... so upset. No more smiling. You just looked like... like crap." UFO tries to say something, but Jdg interrupts. "And when Rena said... ah, when he said that you told him Doc was trying to fix things on the lane when he died... it dawned on me. He had probably found out who you were... that you were in alliance with Lynette... that you guys had cheated to get him to be on top. We saw it all in Kimo's papers. Doc found out. And you killed him. You two bastards killed him. Didn't you?!" UFO says, "No...", meekly, which prompts Jdg to storm out of the couch and aim the gun straight at UFO's head. "DON'T LIE TO ME!!!". Rena begs him to calm down, as UFO tries to hide his head under his arms. Jdg is full-on crying at the moment. "You two... killed the one great, honorable person that ever set foot on this God-forsaken shitty piece of land. You deserve to die. So much." Rena begs him to stop again. Inside Lynette's office, he is looking out the window, sipping a mug of cofee. Imma walks in and asks what he's doing. Lynette says, "I'm enjoying the show... a while ago I saw that stupid kid walking into UFO's house with my gun. He's gonna kill him." Imma seems remarkably delighted, and curious. "Wait... he has your gun? Why does he have your gun?" "Why do you think? He came here, saw it, and stole it." Imma says, "And you just... let it happen?." He turns to her and says, "Oh, Imma, dear, do you take me for stupid? Do you think I ever happen to leave my gun lying around just for the heck of it?" "And... how do you know he's gonna kill UFO?" Lynette sits down on his reclining desk chair, turns it to the window, mug in his hands and a smile on his lips, and says, "Because... I triggered him. And when you get a troubled, stupid kid, with a gun in his hands, under the same roof as the man who killed his bff... tragedy ensues." Imma is confused. She looks out the window and can't see any activity going on in UFO's template. "But... do we do something now?" Lynette, always smiling, says, "Yes. We sit back and play the waiting game." "But we can't see anything. How are we even supposed to know when anything happens?" Lynette says, "Oh. We'll know. It's why I didn't leave the silencer lying around." Inside UFO's template, Jdg keeps shouting at UFO to tell him the truth, that he murdered Doc. "Say it! Say it to my fucking face, you killed him!! You killed him!!" Renaboss hits his breaking point and yells at Jdg: "Stop it! Stop it, right fucking now! You're acting like a psycho, Jdg! You're being no better than Lynette is at this fucking point, so drop the goddamn gun and stop it!" Jdg fires back, "I want him tell me the truth, he killed him, I know he did!" Rena says "No, he didn't, for God's sake, can't you see what's happening?! This is what Lynette wants you to do, he wants us to turn on each other, please, please, Jdg, stop this, stop this, he didn't do it, he didn't kill anyone!!" After a few seconds of silence, Jdg lowers his gun, lips quivering. UFO breaks the silence: "Yes... I did." Rena and Jdg look at him, overcome with shock and confusion, and Rena says "W-what...?" UFO says "I did it... I killed him. I killed Doc." More moments of silence. Jdg slowly lifts up the gun again, pointing at the man in front of him, and Rena starts muttering, "W-what, what are you doing?". Jdg says, "You heard him... he confessed. He dies now." "No, no, n-no, no, stop it, stop it, Jdg, put the damn gun down." he begs, he reasons. Jdg starts shouting again, "He killed him! He just said so!" Rena says, "Wait, wait, let him, let him, let him say what happened, Jdg, please, stop..." Jdg prepares to fire and Rena lunges at him, which prompts the kid to change the aim instinctively, turning to the side and shooting. Renaboss is thrown at the message wall. Inside Lynette's office, Imma is caught off-guard by the sound of the gunshot. Lynette smiles even more. Back at UFO's living room, Renaboss slides down the message wall, as Jdg gasps for air, gun still up in the air. The blood poors from Rena's torso as he sits down on the floor, his hands now bloody. UFO rushes to his side. Jdg looks horrified, they all do. The young man looks at his friend, whom he just shot in the stomach, and says: "Oh, God..." TO BE CONTINUED... Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 108 01.png Promo 108 02.png Promo 108 03.png Promo 108 04.png Promo 108 05.png Promo 108 06.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales